everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Connely Seamsmaker
Connely Seamsmaker is the son of one of the swindlers from The Emperor's New Clothes. Although he knows he'll never have the charm and cunning to fulfill his role very well, his views are overall Royally Rebellious. Characters Personality Connely is of the calm, good-natured sort who usually remains quiet, even when speaking. He's rather passive in nature and doesn't usually initiate interactions unless he has some sort of necessary intent. His hobby and passion is clothing design, which he practices in his free time when not in the process of hanging out with the Needlework Club or being swept into one of Tailor Swindlesmith's schemes. He's usually an open book when it comes to his emotions and doesn't hesitate to share most things with others. He's not good at keeping peoples' secrets, as he doesn't work well with pressure. He's also not particularly charismatic and is very aware of this fact about himself. He usually lets himself fade into the background unless the situation is regarding something he's markedly interested in. Under these circumstances, he will be very eager to include himself. He's not a fan of the smalltalk that comes with meeting others for the first time and prefers to build onto relationships he's already formed. He is secretly a fan of gossip but will only spread rumors if he doesn't know that they're false. Appearance Connely stands at 5'4" with a scrawny body type. He has a stick-straight rigid posture that only falters when Connely is feeling down or tired. His facial structure is mainly thin, though he has full, red-tinted cheeks. His straight, black hair is styled slightly downward and isn't too neatly trimmed. His light brown eyes are framed by a pair of glasses. Fairytale: The Emperor's New Clothes Can be found here. How Does Connely Fit Into It? After finishing up the imaginary cloth, the two swindlers went on their merry way with the money and fine threads that they had collected. They continued their practice, becoming wealthy and proud. Eventually, the two got a home and a pair of beautiful wives with noble blood. One of the couples had the first child in the home, which they named Connely. The second child was born a year later to the other couple and given the name Tailor. The two were raised with their noble statuses and given all of the information needed to partake in their stories, often being brought to watch as their respective fathers continued their profession as con artists. Relationships Family Connely is close to both of his parents and still enjoys watching his father practice his deceptive art. He also considers Tailor and her parents to be a part of his family since they all shared the same household. Friends Connely's closest friend is Tailor Swindlesmith, daughter of the other swindler. They grew up together and attempted to date each other at one point as a simple experiment, but realized quickly that their relationship simply wasn't meant to be romantic. Though he used to be annoyed by Tailor's tendency to drag him into various plots, Connely usually doesn't mind getting caught in her adventures these days. Connely is also friends with Duncan Duckling, with whom he has bonded over a shared love of all things fashion. Romance Connely is currently nursing an impossible crush of Emerald Château. Though the two sometimes have conversations, Emerald seems to think that all of their interactions are her first time meeting him, as she is constantly forgetting him and his name. Pet Connely has a pet toy poodle by the name of Cotton. Outfits Signature Connely dons a noble blue, thick coat made of quilted silk over a white shirt that puffs at the chest. On his shoulders are a pair of regal-looking, royal violet decorations that end in fine threads and are topped with an ornate pattern. This pattern is also evident on his matching pants, which give way to black, knee-length boots. Around his neck is a violet ascot with minuscule, light blue gems embedded into it. He has a pair of glasses with black frames. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *His first name was chosen because it contains the word "con". His surname is a reference to his legacy as a supposed tailor. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:The Emperor's New Clothes Category:Zashley's Characters